


Nuevamente Juntos

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Happy Ending, Henry Pov, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Out of Character, Pelusa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry es perseguido por un caza vamipros herido busca un refugio y encuentra una cabaña y alli encuentra una persona que no ha visto por meses y de que esta enamorado desde que lo vio, mal resumen mi primer Abery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevamente Juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos y mucho menos Dominic Cooper y Benjamín Walker solo la trama es mía.

No puedo creer que me estuviera pasando esto a mi - Henry Sturges - que estuviera corriendo herido, amordazado y con las manos atadas con grilletes de plata, lo que me hace sangrar de las muñecas por el ardor que me provocaba la plata, estaba huyendo como un cobarde por mi vida, y es que todavía no comprendo como acabe en esta situación, solo se que Adam fue el que me tendió una trampa consiguiendo a un cazador de vampiros para que me matara, por suerte me escape antes de que me clavara el cuchillo de plata, pero no pude evitar que apuñalara con fuerza en mi hombro y pierna derecha, por eso me estaba dificultando en correr, pero no me importaba lo único que quería es rencontrarme con Abraham, para que me ayudara con mis heridas, aunque tenia pocas probabilidades de obtener su ayuda, ya que se entero que soy vampiro y me dijo que nunca mas me quería volver a verme. Pero el era mi única esperanza, mi único motivo en la vida, ya que desde que perdí a mi esposa Edeva y a mi hijo el ha sido el único en quien puedo confiar, mas que mi vida, por que me enamore de un simple mortal, y sé que es prohibido pero no pude evitarlo, y se que el me odiaría mas al sábelo, pero tenia que arriesgarme, por lo menos para que me ayude, después de eso me puede echar de su vida para siempre.

No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que me escape de mi captor, y que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente en el pasto, que no vi que había una cabaña en el bosque, me apresure a llegar a ella para esconderme y descansar un poco allí, cuando entro veo que esta oscuro y abandonado, veo por la ventana como mi perseguidor se iba mas allá de la cabaña dejándome al fin solo, caigo al piso sin fuerza, estaba agotado herido, la sangre se salía de mi cuerpo ya no podía estar mas tiempo consiente, estaba seguro que moriría y que al fin me encontraría con mi esposa, lo ultimo que veo antes de caer en la oscuridad es a una persona dentro de la cabaña mirándome con preocupación, después de eso me perdí en la inconciencia.

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, estaba seguro que ya estaba muerto y no precisamente como vampiro, veía todo oscuro tenia miedo ya que nunca estuve en un lugar así y mas si hacia mucho frio, yo pensé que cuando moría iba ver la luz en vez de oscuridad, pero es compresible al saber que durante trescientos años estuvieras como vampiro podías pensar que así seria la muerte.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así hasta ver que Abraham se aparecía en frente de mi mirándome con odió en su rostro y eso hizo que me asustara ya que no espere esa mirada en mi.

\- Abe – dije con voz temerosa.

\- Eres una deshonra para todos los vampiros, das lastima no se como fue que me fije en ti como amigo – comenzó a decir con voz grotesca y eso hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos por sus palabras.

\- Abraham yo… – comencé a decir pero me cayo con un golpe en mi mejilla.

\- No me hables asqueroso vampiro no quiero que me hables por tu culpa murieron mi familia, engendró del demonio eres un maldito que merece morir – seguía diciendo esas palabras hirientes, yo no podía mas que comenzar a llorar por sus palabras.

\- Abraham yo no quería que esto sucediera lo siento – dije mientras observaba que se acercaba y me agarraba con fuerza mi cuello.

\- Yo nunca perdonare lo que me has hecho, nunca, eres un monstro – dijo y el saca su hacha y me degolló la cabeza.

\- NOOOOOOOOO – desperté sobresaltado, y miro que donde estaba era la cabaña yo solo miro aturdido el lugar, entonces no morí solo tuve una pesadilla, la peor que me había pasado en mi existencia, veo entonces que estoy en una cama acostado, miro alrededor y veo que esta amueblado con muebles hecho de madera, no me acuerdo mucho en como llegue aquí solo sé que lo ultimo que vi fue una persona adentro de la cabaña.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede viendo el lugar, que no escuche los pasos que venían hacia acá, trate de levantarme pero no pude ya que gemí de dolor y me di cuenta de que tenia en mi brazo un vendaje y en las muñecas igualmente y miro que mi pierna también esta vendada. En eso veo que la persona que entro es nada más que Abraham mirándome con preocupación en el rostro y yo lo único que hago es confundirme mas como es que Abe estaba aquí conmigo y a parte de que me miraba preocupado y no con odio.

\- ¿Henry estas bien? – me pregunto preocupado, mientras se acercaba a mi y me tocaba la frente, su mano caliente en mi frente fría hacia que suspirara de alivio.

\- ¿Que fue lo que paso?– ahora pregunte con la voz ronca de sed, Abraham me mira unos instantes, para salir rápido para traerme un vaso de sangre, y me lo da a beber pero yo lo miro con pánico en el rostro al saber que quizás sea su sangre como leyéndome el pensamiento me contesto.

\- Es sangre de animal, no se como lo lleves con tu dieta pero espero que esto te mantenga fuerte –dijo y yo solo asentí y comencé a tomarla sabia raro, pero quizás me podría acostúmbrame a tomarla en vez de humanos, cuando la termino saco un gemido de satisfacción, y me vuelvo a mirar a Abe de nuevo, y me mira ansioso.

-¿Que paso? – otra vez pregunte ya un poco mejor de haber tomado la sangre.

\- Pues eso quiero saber que te paso – dijo mirándome preocupado pero siguió hablando - Solo sé que cuando entraste a mi cabaña te quedaste inconsciente todo herido, amordazado, atado y sangrado de la pierna, el hombro y las muñecas, cuando te vi me preocupe al verte tan vulnerable, cuando reaccione de mi shock, te lleve en brazos a mi cama y te quite las ataduras y te cure las heridas además de que tenias una fiebre alta, estuviste tres días fuera, no sabia que los vampiros se podían enfermar – dijo eso con un toque de diversión, para después cambiar su cara a serio - ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió Henry? – me preguntó.

\- Pues fui perseguido Abraham, Adam me tendió una trampa y consiguió un cazador de vampiros para cazarme, por suerte escape, con heridas pero escape, corrí para buscarte ya que tu eras el único que me ayudarías aunque presentía que no me ibas ayudarme por ser un Vampiro – confesé, mientras lo miraba veía la mirada de Abe incrédulo y se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado.

\- Por que creías que no te ayudaría eres mi mejor amigo Henry – me contesto y esa última palabra me dolió, el solo me ve como su amigo y no como algo más, que iluso soy.

\- Pensé que ya no seria tu amigo cuando descubriste que era vampiro y de que no me querías volverme a ver – confesé mirándolo a sus ojos marrones, veo como se acerca mas a mi y llevando su mano a la mía y me da un apretón para después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Estaba sorprendido y enojado por saber que tu eres un vampiro, pero por el tiempo que te fuiste, pensé en lo que descubrí acerca de ti, sé que si no me dijiste de que eras un vampiro tenias tus razones, pero si me sentí herido cuando lo descubrí con mis propios ojos cuando asesinaste a ese criminal, por eso me enoje y te dije estas cosas horribles acerca de cómo eres, pero me arrepentí el mismo día que te dije que te fueras de mi vida, por esto te empecé a buscar, para pedirte disculpas, pero no me espere encontrarte mal herido, por eso te quiero pedirte perdón Henry, tu fuiste mi primer amigo, mi maestro por entrenarme por convertirme el mejor caza vampiros – dijo mirándome con sinceridad en los ojos y eso hizo que mis ojos se abrieran mas de la cuenta por decirme todo aquello.

\- Pues nunca espere que me pidieras disculpas Abe, pero te perdono, yo debía decírtelo desde que te entrene, pero es que no podía confiar en ti desde que te conocí – confesé con voz baja, mientras veía que lleva su mano a mi barbilla y hace que levante la mirada para ver su sonrisa y eso hizo confundirme mas de lo que estoy.

\- Tenias tus razones desconfiar en mi, al igual que yo la tuve desde que te conocí en aquel bar recuerdas - dijo y yo asentí, como podía olvidarme desde ese día sentí como mariposas en el estomago cuando lo conocí – Pero bueno me alegro de que te haya encontrado, por que tenemos mucho de que hablar – me dijo dándome una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

\- De que quieres que hablemos Abe – conteste mirando sus hermosos ojos marrones.

\- De nosotros Henry – me contesto sonriéndome por Dios jamás había visto verlo sonreír de esa manera debía ser ilegal.

\- ¿Si pero de que? – pregunte confundido y veo como de repente se sonroja yo lo miro extraño por esa reacción en el.

\- Respóndeme algo, tu me quieres mas que un amigo – dijo - yo sentí que se me iba mas el color si fuera posible, veo que él se sonroja mas de la cuenta.

\- ¿Por…que… dices…eso? – pregunte tartamudeando por su pregunta.

\- Solo dime si o no – respondió - yo ya no sabia que decirle, ojala pudiera estar bien para huir, pero él me tiene aquí a su merced, así que contesto con la verdad.

\- Si Abe, yo te quiero mas que un amigo, por que me preguntas eso, si no me quieres, comprenderé si no sientes lo mismo que yo – conteste dándome la vuelta para no ver el odio de Abe sobre mi, pero siento que el me voltea con suavidad y me mira sonriendo.

-Te lo pregunte, por que cuando tuviste la fiebre me decías entre sueños que me amabas, pero pensé que era broma, por eso te lo pregunte ahora que estas despierto – dijo, y yo sentía que si estuviera vivo me hubiera dado un ataque del corazón, de repente siento ira hacia mi mismo por ser tan débil.

\- Pues no es una broma Abraham yo te amo, desde que te conocí he sentido una atracción hacia a ti, al principio pensé que era normal, pero pasando el tiempo me enamore de ti como un tonto, pero yo sé que tu no me corresponderías al saber que yo fuera un vampiro, por que yo sabia que odias a toda mi especie, por eso oculte mis sentimientos hacia ti, sabes por que no te dije que soy vampiro por esa misma razón que cuando lo supieras lo primero que pensé fue que tu me matarías, por eso oculte mi pasado y mi enamoramiento hacia ti Abe, por que si hubieras sabido la verdad me odiarías, pero ya no aguanto mas te amo Abraham Lincoln y siempre te amare aunque tu no me quieras – confesé casi gritando ya que no aguantaba mas estos sentimientos que me consumían, de repente me siento mas débil de lo normal seguro que son por las heridas, además de que tengo una sed terrible y eso que la sangre de animal no me hizo efecto, necesitaba sangre de humano para recupérame por completo, miro como Abraham me mira alarmado, mientras que yo cierro los ojos y caigo inconsciente, sin esperar su respuesta.

No se cuanto tiempo quede inconsciente hasta que desperté con una caricia en mi pelo, lo primero que veo es a Abe mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al verlo recordé lo que paso antes de desmayarme y trato de parame, pero no puedo ya que pone su mano en mi pecho y me recuesta de nuevo en la cama, miro como agarra algo en la mesa y veo que agarra un vaso lleno de sangre, me lo da y por instinto lo tomo rápidamente ignorando de quien seria esta sangre, pero sabia deliciosamente rica, cuando acabo con el vaso, me da otros dos mas y con eso me llene lo suficiente para que por fin pudiera sentarme en la cama ya sin las vendas en mi cuerpo ya que como soy vampiro me curo rápidamente, entonces me doy cuenta que en el brazo de Abe esta vendada y eso hace que lo mire con terror en mi rostro, no lo podía creer, acababa de beber la sangre de Abe, - no me lo perdonare nunca si tome de su sangre - me dije a mi mismo.

\- Que fue lo que hicistes Abraham dime que no me distes de tu sangre – dije con miedo en la voz, veo que Abe se sienta a lado mio y me mira sonriente y eso hace que me altere por su expresión.

\- Pues te mentiría si dijera que no Henry – dijo y de pronto se puso serio – Estabas muy grave Henry cuando te desmayaste entre en pánico y lo único que pensé es que tu necesitabas sangre humana para recuperarte y la única sangre humana fue la mía – dijo - yo solo lo miro como si fuera un monstro de dos cabezas.

\- ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste Abe?, ¿porque me distes tu sangre, hubieras buscado a un criminal y matado, no debías darme de tu sangre? – pregunte y veo como me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro y a mi me da ganas de matarlo, esto no es para nada gracioso.

\- Por que te amo Henry y haría cualquier cosa por ti hasta darte toda mi sangre, solo para verte sano – dijo - y lo miro paralizado por lo que dice.

\- ¿Que?– fue lo único que pude decir.

\- Que yo también te amo Henry, desde el primer momento en que me salvaste quede enamorado de ti, no se si fue tu mirada o tu sonrisa cada vez que te reías de algo, pero solo sé que quede perdidamente enamorado de ti, y no me importa que seas un vampiro, cuando supe lo que eres, sabia que no podía dañarte aunque odie tu especie, tu eres especial para mi Henry, fuiste mi mejor amigo, me entrenaste, es por eso que te amo con toda mis fuerzas y que jamás dejare de hacerlo Henry Sturges – termino decírmelo con una sonrisa y yo solo lo miro impactado jamás me imagine en mis años de vampiros que Abe me pudiera corresponder, pero sé que es real, me acerco a él y comienzo a besarlo, el me corresponde con ansias el beso, llevando sus manos a mi cintura mientras que yo las llevo a su cuello estuvimos así hasta que a Abraham se le estaba acabando el aire, y me tuve que separar de el para que respirara y nos vemos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Gracias Abraham por quererme, ¿No estoy soñado verdad? – pregunte eso ultimo con miedo, pensando de que quizás todo fuera un sueño, veo como Abe se ríe y me besa en la frente.

-Por supuesto que no es un sueño Henry, es real aquí estoy contigo y no te dejare nunca – respondió Abraham mirándome con una sonrisa, mientras me abraza y yo le correspondo con fuerza, no podía creer el estuviera aquí conmigo, eso hace que me salgan lagrimas en los ojos - raro por que soy un vampiro y los vampiros no lloran -, se separa de mi y me mira sorprendido al ver lagrimas en mis ojos – ¿Estas llorando? – me pregunto y yo solo lo veo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Si Abe estoy llorando, pero de felicidad, nunca pensé que encontraría otra vez el amor – confesé mientras miraba que Abraham me mira sorprendido.

\- Tu… estuviste con alguien – dijo triste al pensar de que hubo alguien mas que el.

\- Si con mi esposa – conteste triste al recordarla, pero ahora tenia a Abe conmigo.

\- La debiste de amarla mucho – dijo con voz baja.

\- Si, pero ahora te amo a ti Abraham, gracias a ti, pensé que jamás volvería amar alguien, gracias por aparecer en mi vida – conteste, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Abe sacaba una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Pues yo te agradezco de que me salvaras la vida y que me quieras aunque sea un humano, por que yo te amo Henry Sturges y siempre lo hare – dijo yo solo sonrió mas mientras lo abrazo.

\- Yo también te amo Abraham Lincoln y no dejare que nadie nos separe, porque eres lo mas importante para mi y para eso si me das permiso te convertiré en vampiro claro si tu aceptas – dije eso ultimo con miedo ya que no sabia como reaccionaria con esta pregunta, veo que la cara de Abe es de incrédulo.

\- Claro que acepto Henry quiero estar contigo siempre – me contesto con una sonrisa y con eso hace que me saque una sonrisa y lo bese inmediatamente, siento que me corresponde ansioso.

\- Gracias por aceptarme como soy, Abe te amo y no te arrepentirás de ser vampiro ya que estaré contigo para toda la eternidad – dije volviéndolo a besar.

Quien iba decir que yo Henry Sturges acabaría enamorado de su aprendiz para convertirlo en caza vampiros. Jamás me arrepentiré de conocerlo en aquel bar y salvarlo de una muerte asegurada, por que si no fuera por eso jamás me hubiera enamorado de Abraham Lincoln y ahora estaría completamente solo y sin amor, pero Abe cambio mi vida por completo y ahora puedo decir que estaré muy feliz a lado del amor de mi vida.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer 
> 
> saludos


End file.
